Frog Prince
The Frog Prince was a prince that had been turned into a Green Frog and resided in a pond in Tamir. Princess Rosella kissed him, and he regained his original form. He thought she was a peasant, and didn't treat her very kindly, but gave his magical miniature crown to her in thanks. Background There are some interesting differences between Rosella's encounter with her Frog Prince and the tale that is told in the Other World. It seems that the beautiful daughter of a king was sitting under a cool tree, passing time and playing a game of catch with herself using a little golden ball. As these things happen, the ball this day traveled too far; it dropped past her hands and down into a deep well, too far down for her to retrieve it. As she wept for her lost ball, a frog's head came out of the water and the creature offered to dive and bring the ball back to her. There were conditions, however; in return for the ball, the princess must accept the ugly frog as her companion and playmate, and it must be allowed to eat from her plate with her at the dinner table, drink from her cup, and sleep with her in her bed. The pretty princess accepted the frog's bargain, but as soon as she held the golden ball again in her hands, she ran away and deserted the frog. The next day, as the princess ate with her family and their entire court, a small voice came to the door and demanded the princess let him in. It was the frog, of course. Her father, the king, asked her what the frog wanted, and informed the girl that she must fulfill all that she had promised the frog, and he bade it join them for supper. The princess was reluctant and unwilling, but the king pushed her plate and cup closer to the frog so that it could enjoy the meal. When the meal was finished, the frog announced that he was tired, and asked the princess to join him in going to sleep. The princess didn't want any dirty old frog in her clean bed, but her father demanded that she honor her promise. The princess carried the frog to her room, but when it was time to get into bed, she picked it up and threw it against one of the walls of her chamber as hard as she could. All at once, instead of dying, the ugly frog transformed into a handsome young prince who informed her that he had been captive of a wicked witch's spell. Instead of being upset at the girl for what she had done, he asked her to marry him, which she did. They lived happily ever after.KQC2E, 465-466 When Rosella encountered the Frog Prince in the land of Tamir, she had found the golden ball under a nearby river and purposefully dropped it in the frog pond. The frog retrieved it and she kissed him in thanks, transforming him back into the prince. However, as Rosella had been disguised as a mere peasant by Genesta for her own protection, the prince was disgusted by his rescuer and less than thankful. Before taking off, he gave Rosella his magical miniature crown which enabled Rosella to transform into a frog herself for brief periods of time. Though not actually a peasant, Rosella decided against telling him the truth out of disgust over his behavior. For a while Alexander was a Frog Prince as well.TFC, 185 Personality and traits. He is very conceited.Narrator (KQ4): "He's too conceited. You wouldn't want to." Behind the scenes This is obviously based on the story The Frog Prince. Most people, recall a version of the tale where the princess kisses the frog to transform him. The first version of the tale, however, is the authentic one.KQC, 2E, 466 References Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Princes Category:Legendary characters Category:Humans Category:Frogs Category:Characters (TOBOKQ) Category:Companions